Un Week-End pas comme les autres !
by Angek20
Summary: Ce texte fait donc référence au vlog 9 "A la recherche d'Unster " de Newtiteuf. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour la suite ! Bonnes lectures mes petits loups ! {Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf}


**Hello tout le monde ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une petite (grande ?) Histoire. Alors comme je pense toutes les fangirls du monde, on est tous et toutes mort(e)s après les deux vlogs d'NT ! Bien sûr Unster apparaît et nos esprits de yaoistes sont en marche.**

 **Ce texte fait donc référence au vlog 9 "A la recherche d'Unster". J'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour la suite ! Bonnes lectures mes petits loups !**

 **Merci à mon amie Philo de m'avoir corrigée !**

 ** _Disclaimer : Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher s'appartiennent à eux même._**

«Bippp, bippp, bippp»

Ce son. Tout être humain le déteste. Celui qui vous retire des bras de Morphée. Celui qui vous retire des beaux rêves que vous faites. C'était le cas d'Unster. Il avait bien sûr encore passé la nuit sur son jeu favori Issac, à casser et rager sur ses runs, mais avait fini par être satisfait et décidait d'enfin se coucher. Il n'avait pas remarqué l'heure tardive et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus que 3 heures de sommeil.

C'était alors qu'il sortit un bras de sous sa couverture pour arrêter ce bruit horrible. Encore quelques minutes, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Juste cinq innocentes minutes. Et Morphée l'accueillit de nouveau.

Unster finit par se réveiller quelques instants plus tard, qui pour lui était des minutes. Pourtant, il se trompait. Ce qu'il crut être des minutes, était bel et bien des heures. Il avait dormi trois heures de plus, se réveillant à 15H.

« Merde, pensait-il. Mon train… MON TRAIN !»

Son train était prévu pour 15h55. Il allait le rater, il en était sûr. De plus, il devait rejoindre son ami NT. Il ne devait pas le rater. À peine levé, il fila sous la douche. Il n'avait désormais plus le temps pour déjeuner ou traîner sur Twitter.

Enfin sorti de la douche, habillé, coiffé et autres, Unster ne fit qu'un tour, prit sa valise et s'en alla.

« Pourvu que je ne rate pas le train !» Fut la seule pensée qu'il eut.

Il devait prendre deux lignes de métro. Ce fut les minutes les plus longues de sa vie. L'angoisse et la peur de rater son train reprenaient le dessus. Il n'avait définitivement pas de chance avec les transports. Les avions, le train… C'était une malchance qui lui était tombée dessus.

Quelques péripéties plus tard, Unster fut arrivé à la gare. Il courut… Courut… Puis plus rien.

Son train était parti. Il lâcha sa valise.

Plus rien ne comptait. Il était déçu et énervé de lui-même. S'il avait dormi cette nuit, il serait arrivé à la gare à temps et aurait pris le même train que son ami…

« NT ! Il faut que je le prévienne.»

Il sortit son téléphone et pour la première fois de la journée, la peur l'envahit. Qu'allait-il dire ? L'engueuler ? Comme si c'était un enfant qui aurait oublié d'aller à l'école ? Il lui devait de lui dire la vérité.

« Désolé NT ! J'ai raté mon train ! Je t'expliquerai ! Je prends celui dans 20 minutes ! À tout à l'heure !»

Unster était enfin dans le train. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il y était et n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que NT l'attendait depuis à peu près 1 heure. Cependant, à quelques minutes de l'arrivée, Unster était en pleine discussion avec un ami qui lui proposait de venir passer du temps avec lui, voir ce qu'il était devenu. Il était dans l'embarras, il ne savait pas quoi faire. N'allait-il pas sûrement le prendre mal ? Non, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il décida de quand même lui envoyer un message, pour le prévenir qu'il sera en retard à l'hôtel. Car, effectivement, ils logeaient tous les deux dans le même hôtel.

« NT, encore désolé, mais un ami m'a demandé si je peux passer le voir, j'ai accepté ! J'espère que ça ne te fait rien ! Je fais tout mon possible pour te rejoindre au plus vite à l'hôtel. Désolé, mon Julien.»

 _ **POV NT:**_

« NT, encore désolé, mais un ami m'a demandé si je peux passer le voir, j'ai accepté ! J'espère que ça ne te fait rien ! Je fais tout mon possible pour te rejoindre au plus vite à l'hôtel. Désolé, mon Julien.»

Il se fiche décidément de moi ? Il me pose un lapin où je rêve ? Ça fait exactement une heure que je l'attends, alors qu'il va voir son ami ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Certes, on va se voir ce week-end, mais je l'ai attendu 1 heure. La déception se lit sans doute sur mon visage.

Je décide de quand même lui répondre « Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai juste attendu 1 heure, mais on se verra tout à l'heure !»

Je décide de me rendre à l'hôtel, fatigué et... Triste. Un lapin... Il m'a posé un lapin. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble, après tout, il a ses libertés, il est assez grand.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, je ne peux reprendre ma caméra et directement mon sourire revient. En entrant dans ma chambre, un lit de place m'attend et en plein vlog je ne peux m'empêcher de m'allonger dessus comme un enfant fatigué. Puis mon air blasé revient en repensant à ça. Je me devais d'expliquer aux viewers pourquoi Unster n'étais pas là. Puis, je décide de vite faire un room tour des lieux. Assez joli.

Je me repose, sur ce lit, grand pour une seule personne. Je regarde mon téléphone comme à chaque fois, quand j'entends taper. Sûrement, Unster. Je rallume ma caméra.

 _ **POV D'Unster :**_

Enfin arrivé. Pourquoi je reste planté devant sa porte ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai peur. Peur que... De l'avoir blessé. Je suis sûr que je lui ai fait mal, il m'a quand même attendu 1 heure. 1 heure pour... Moi ?

Je me décide enfin à taper. Je l'entends, il ouvre… Il est toujours aussi beau. Et... Il filme ?

Oh non ! Le fait que je l'ai abandonné, il a dût leur dire. Je vais passer pour un de ces salauds. Le seul mot qui peut sortir de ma bouche est :

«Désolé»

 ** _POV extérieur :_**

« Désolé, ce mot fut doux, expressif mais surtout embarrassé. Il ne savait que faire. Alors Julien rigola.

«Mmhh... Désolé !»

Puis ils se dirent bonjour. Julien avait l'air de ne pas lui en vouloir. Unster était soulagé. Cependant, la caméra le gênait beaucoup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aurait préféré que leur retrouvailles se passe sans être filmées.

« On va vous laisser, on va aller faire des mamours !» Julien savait que ce genre de paroles allait faire réagir, il aimait jouer avec ça. Et avait remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'Unster était assez sensible à ce genre de remarque. Il rougissait. Il trouvait ça mignon.

Après cette phrase, quelques regards complices étaient lancés. Leur regard, leurs yeux, ils les aimaient tous les deux, bleu azur pour l'un et marron noisette pour l'autre, aucun ne pouvait se passer de ces yeux. Pourtant jamais ils ne se l'avouaient. Ils savaient déjà que l'autre pensait qu'il était beau, mais sans précisions.

Pendant qu'NT parlait, Unster ne pouvait que regarder ses lèvres.

« Arrête de les regarder, tout le monde va le voir !» Pensa-t-il, en se mettant une claque mentalement.

Effectivement, même Julien l'avait remarqué. Ce qui lui valut un sourire des plus charmeur qui fit intérieurement réagir Unster. Il détourna le regard, comme si c'était un petit enfant prit en flagrant délit, en train de voler des bonbons sans permission.

Puis, Julien coupa la caméra et s'en suivit une conversation des plus intéressantes entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller manger ? Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée et je commence à le ressentir ! Dit Unster tout en se levant, vite suivit par un NT également affamé.

\- Ah, pas trop tôt, j'attendais que tu le propose-moi !» Le regarda celui-ci, un sourire des plus enchanteur aux lèvres, suivi d'un regard complice.

Arrivés au restaurant, NT ralluma sa caméra, sous un râlement d'Unster

« Encore avec ta caméra ? Demanda-t-il, mécontent. Cela valait un hochement de tête de la part de Julien, suivit d'un sourire simple, mais heureux.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, des rires, des blagues, des tacles, des sourires. Cette soirée était juste parfaite. Ils ne voulaient pas que celle-ci se termine. Ils étaient bien ensemble, leur présence les rassuraient. Ils allaient passer un bon week-end !

 **A bientôt !**

 **Bisousss**

 **Angek20.**


End file.
